


what can I say except "you're welcome"?

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Alyosha [25]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Tooth Fairies, alyosha losing a baby toof introduces a mini-crisis, in which alyosha doesn't believe in the tooth fairy, yurio is a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Alyosha is worried about Yurio.





	what can I say except "you're welcome"?

The kid was holding something out for Yuri to look at, something tiny and white and...pointy? 

 

Maybe it was because Yurio was used to seeing his own very adult teeth, certainly a bit bigger than the baby-toenail-sized thing Alyosha was showing him. 

 

And yeah, the kid was beaming up at him like he'd just got finished with a routine with six rotations and Victor and the Katsudon had praised him endlessly (not that they didn't, whatever he did, because they were _parents_ and Alyosha was adorable?). It took Yuri a few seconds to realize that the little Victor-Katsudon spawn was showing him a baby tooth.

 

Alyosha kept smiling as he held the tooth in his palm, arm stretched out like he was making sure Yuri got a good look at it. "It's been loose for days, and it came out today," he declared, opening his mouth widely as though Yuri couldn't see the missing incisor. "See? That's where it used to be!"

 

Yuri grinned at him and reached out to ruffle his hair. "Wow," he marveled for the kid's sake, even if the novelty of lost teeth and tooth fairies had long ago lost their appeal for him. "That new tooth's gonna come in before you know it. It's your first one, right?"

 

"Yeah!" Alyosha replied excitedly.

 

"So that means the tooth fairy's gonna visit for the first time." It certainly wasn't something Yuri might have said to any other kid, but the Victsudon spawn trusted him and was looking at him with the kind of eyes  _no one_ could resist, the eyes that usually had someone like Victor and the Katsudon melting in seconds. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to screw with any beliefs the kid had. At this age the kid was like a curious,  _quiet_ sponge, observing and listening to everything, especially since he, after months of being with them, wanted to make sure Victor and the Katsudon liked him.

 

Alyosha didn't have a reply, and Yuri missed his worried little expression when he bent down to re-tie his laces and make sure they were comfortable.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri made sure Alyosha still had his tooth securely in hand when they left the rink. Their son walked between Victor and himself, and Yuuri had only just started to notice that Alyosha was frowning deeply, as if something had disturbed him quite a lot.

 

Clearing his throat as quietly as he could, Yuuri caught Victor's gaze and flicked his head towards the boy between them. And like Yuuri, Victor finally noticed the grave expression on Alyosha's face, totally out of place for a five-year-old.

 

A flicker of concern crossed Victor's eyes, but it disappeared so he could look down at Alyosha with a gentle smile, carefully squeezing his tiny hand as he asked, "Do you still have your tooth with you,  _malen'kiy?_ You know you have to put it under the pillow so the Tooth Fairy leaves you some money!"

 

To Yuuri's immense surprise, Alyosha's frown deepened before he rolled his eyes with a soft sigh and he replied with, "I know the grown-ups are the ones who put money under kids' pillows, Papa."

 

That shocked both Yuuri and Victor into silence for a few moments as they exchanged a thoroughly surprised gaze. The majority of kids were ardent believers at Alyosha's age, so to hear him say such a thing with so much certainty shook Yuuri a little. "Um...what makes you say that?" he asked the boy carefully, trying to not sound too concerned even though part of his mind was scrambling for a way to actually handle this bombshell.

 

Alyosha looked up at him, as though surprised he'd even asked. "The big kids in the home told me," he replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Parents put money under their kids' pillows and take the teeth so they can pretend it was the Tooth Fairy. But I know the Tooth Fairy's not real, so...you don't need to give me money for my tooth. I just don't want to throw it away."

 

When Yuuri met Victor's gaze again, and for a few brief seconds he looked so utterly heartbroken. Yuuri felt the same, as though someone had prematurely stolen something important from Alyosha before either of them could prevent it. Wasn't it their job as parents to preserve Alyosha's innocence when it came to things like this? But what could they do when it was something Alyosha learned before he came into their lives?

 

Not much, it seemed. But they couldn't just stare at him without saying a thing, and Yuuri kept exchanging worried looks with Victor as though his husband would know precisely what to say to get rid of the awkwardness of the situation.

 

And then Alyosha's frown deepened and he came to a stop as he tugged on Victor's arm, looking up at him worriedly. Victor quickly crouched down to his level, and Yuuri did the same, both of them looking at Alyosha as he seemed to wrestle with what to say until he finally whispered, "I think Yuro still thinks the Tooth Fairy's real. Maybe we shouldn't tell him."

 

As soon as he heard that Yuuri had to grit his teeth for fear that a laugh would burst out of his mouth. It appeared that Victor was doing the same, though he was attempting to cover it up with loud clearings of his throat, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly. "You're right!" Victor exclaimed, sounding like he was making an effort to keep his voice from shaking. "We can't tell Yurio at all!"

 

"Yeah," Yuuri said, biting the inside of his cheek and trying as hard as he could to not meet Victor's gaze again and break into very,  _very_ inappropriate giggles as he realized just what Yurio had done for Alyosha. "Yeah, we won't tell him a thing."


End file.
